The Stories of Boop
by Stinger909XL
Summary: Before Beacon, before any of that happened, Ren and Nora were already good friends. But what they show now is not how they were before, an insight into the lives of Ren and Nora when, and after, they met.
1. Chapter 1

**Unnamed**

* * *

**Hey! This is a one shot, or maybe two... Or three... But no more than three, about Nora and Ren. Why, because I listened to the song '_Boop_' and it inspired me to write it. It will be told from a first person perspective of Nora. Anyways, on with it!**

* * *

I trudged slowly down the village road, the rain soaking through my orange hair and my thin cotton clothing. My name's Nora Valkyrie, and I'm now an orphan. Why? Because a small group of Grimm attacked my old village, destroying it completely. I'm seven years old, a few months away from eight, but if you saw me, you'd think I were ten, maybe eleven from the way I acted, but from the way I look, you'd probably say six. There were few houses here, most made of stone, apart from the few that were concrete.

"Hey! Hey, you! You OK?" I heard someone shout from across the street, and I turned my head to see a boy of similar age to me, with black hair and... Magenta eyes? Wow, that's new, even to me. I mean, my turquoise eyes are a sight to behold, but his... Wow, just wow. I looked at him, and saw behind him was a small, tarpaulin covered allyway, that was completely dry and lead to somewhere I couldn't see.

"Uh... No... Can I, uh... Can I come in?" I called out to him, and he looked back at the alley.

"Uh... Yeah, sure..." He replied, waving me over. This went against everything my father had ever told me. One, never talk to strangers. Two, never follow strangers. And three, don't go into an alleyway or a van with a stranger. But he looked pretty weak, I could handle him... Probably... "Hey! You coming?" He shouted to me, and I nodded before running over to him. I walked under, and I saw the boy turn into a door, and carefully pull out a key. He walked in, and I followed him, yet again breaking Rule Two. "You're new around here, aren't you?" He asked me, and I nodded slowly.

"Y-Y-Yeah." I stuttered, shivering from the rain. He must have noticed this, as he grabbed a small blanket, and handed it to me.

"My name is Lie Ren, what's yours." He told me, and I looked down nervously.

"Uh... I'm Nora Valkyrie, it's nice to meet you, Lie." I replied, and he shook his head

"No no, call me Ren, please." He said, standing up and walking through another door.

"Um... OK Ren." I reply, and he smiles as he flicks on the lights. "Do you... Do you live with your parents?" I asked him, but I only see his shoulders sag.

"No... My parents die a few years back, and I've lived alone ever since. The houses here are free, and food is delivered to the door every day. I can handle myself." He tells me, and I nod.

"So... You have a bed?" I question, and he nods.

"Yeah, follow me." He says, pushing open another door.

* * *

It's been a few months now. Ren and I have got to know each other better. He rarely leaves the houses, and we eat off of paper plates. It's not like how I used to live. But it sure is better than a life on the streets.

"Are gonna eat, or are you just gonna stand there like a dead fish?" He asks me jokingly, sitting down at the table with two plates of salad.

"Oh right!" I say, dashing to the table. I have noticed that, I've got happier since the day it happened. I'm still nowhere near how I used to be, social, forever merry and joyful. But I can't forget what happened that night. I can't forget my parents, my friends and family. I take my seat at the table, picking up the plastic knife and fork set out for me. I take a clump of lettuce, and stick in my mouth. I never used to like it, but when your easily meals consist of lettuce, cabbage, tomatoes and carrots, you learn to cope. We sometimes have apples for breakfast, they're really sweet. We didn't have them back at my old home, we had pears back there.

"How have you been recently, Nora." I hear Ren asked, which sends me back to reality. I blink a couple of times, before swallowing the lettuce.

"Oh, I've been fine. Why'd you ask?" I lie innocently, sticking my fork through a piece of cucumber.

"Because you don't_ seem _fine to me." He replies, instantly seeing through the lie. "You don't have to lie to me you know." He says, not scolding me. No, more like, just telling me, I guess.

"OK. I guess I've just been remembering what happened again..." I say dejectedly, and he places his left hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"You haven't had more nightmares, have you?" He asked worridly, and I shake my head. "Good, we don't want a repeat of the first night." He tells me, and I nod with agreement. On the first night, I had gone to sleep, but I had instantly been shoved into a nightmare, a horrible nightmare which showed me the deaths of everyone I knew, in order from the ones I least liked, to the ones I loved the most. We finish with our salads before getting ready for bed. I sleep in the clothes I came here with... Well, they were pajamas in the first place. We bid each other goodnight, before I throw myself onto my bed. My ginger orange hair flopped around my, and I realised that it had now grown down to my shoulders. I take a strand in my hand, and I examine it, the length still surprising me.

"I thought you'd need something to tie that back." Ren says from the doorway, which startles me, and I almost slip off of the bed.

"What're you doing?" I question, but he says nothing as he sits next to me.

"Turn your head away from me please." He says kindly, and I comply to the order, and I feel my hair being moved up and down.

"What're you doing?" I asked him again, and he pushes my hair over my shoulder.

"That." He says, and points at my hair, now tied in a neat pony tail.

"Uh... Why?" I say, and I hear him sigh.

"It needed it. Don't ask anymore questions." He tells me as he stands up. "Goodnight Nora." He says as he closes the door.

"Night Ren..." I mutter, as I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ren and I are ten years old now. When it reached Ren'd birthday, we did what we did for every one of our birthdays. Either, for Ren's birthdays, I got him a present, or he got me one if it was my birthday. This year however, I've decided to get him two. And they're amazing. I call them StormFlower, and they are automatic pistols with blades attached to the barrels. They are painted green, as it's his favourite colour, and they fire any type of 9mm dust rounds. I made them myself, which, I hope, makes them that much better. I had already forges my own weapon, which is called Magnhild. I mean, it's a battle hammer crossed with a grenade launcher, which uses a Burn Dust powder and Momentum Dust powder cross in it's grenades. I walked to familiar tarpaulin covered alleyway, and turn to the door. With the two weapons in a wooden box in my right hand, I knock on the door with my left, and see it open up, revealing my magenta eyed friend.

"Happy birthday Ren!" I exclaimed when I get inside, and he grins as I walk over to the table.

"OK Nora" He says, rubbing his hands together. "What have you got me this time?" He asked, and now it's my turn to grin as I put the box on the table.

"Open this, and find out." I reply mysteriously, standing next to him with my right hand on his left shoulder. Ren pulls a tab on the box, and the wooden door falls open, revealing the two weapons, and his jaw drops at the sight.

"Nora... Are they..." He tries to speak, but cannot find the words to finish a sentence, so I finish it for him.

"Custom made automatic pistols, capable of firing any dust round of 9mm thickness? Yeah, they are." I answered cockily, and I grab the weapons, and push them over to him.

"Nora... I... I don't have any words to explain how grateful I am." He says, giving me a large hug. "So thank you. Thank you Nora Valkyrie." He thanks me as he lets go, and give him a kind smile in return.

"No problem. It's what family are for." I tell him as I put my arm over his shoulder. I see him smile, and I smile back. That, is when the world stops spinning, and I realise. I realise that I have family again.

* * *

**And scene. Yeah, this can't end here. The show must go on. Buuut not right now, I'm kinda done for tonight. I need my rest. But, I hope you liked this chapter of, The Stories of Boop!**

**Stinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stories of Boop**

* * *

**Heyo! The Stories of Boop! If you haven't read this before, Welcome! If you have, Welcome Back! Anyways, this is Chapter Two! On with it!**

* * *

I stretched out my arms and yawned as I awoke after yesterday's events, Ren's birthday, such as testing out StormFlower. We'd had fun, quite a bit in fact. We went out into the forest, Ren with StormFlower and I had my Hammer, Magnhild. When we got there, we took a few potshots at the trees, filling them with small, and large, holes. After that, we returned home and had our regular dinner salad and then we went to bed. And then I woke up, about a few seconds ago. I stretched my legs as I rolled out of bed. Putting my legs out in front of me, I landed and stood myself up, steadying myself on my bed. I opened the door, to see the table laid out, an apple and a small set out on each side.

"Ren?" I call, and I hear a rustling from the kitchen.

"Kitchen." He says, poking his head out of the door, waving at me.

"You gonna come an' eat?" I ask him as I walk over to the table, taking my seat. He smiles at me, and he takes his seat on the other side. I pickup my apple, taking a large bite.

"How are you, Nora?" He asks me. This had become a common occurrence, he asks I answer and ask him in return, he finishes. "Nora?" He says, and I snap out of my daze.

"Oh! Uh... I'm fine, thanks. How about you?" I reply, and Ren smiles almost unnoticeably, _almost _unnoticeably.

"I'm good, thank you Nora." He says, after he finished he picked up a piece of lettuce with his fork, and placed it in his mouth. "Nora, I have one thing to ask you." He tells me, and I almost choke on a bite of apple. Coughing, I wipe my mouth and look at him.

"What do you mean?" I reply confusedly. I had no idea what he was talking about, what would he want to ask, we've already told each other everything.

"Nora." He says, and I nod. "Why... Why did you make us our weapons?" He asks me, and I feel my eyes widen in surprise. I look at the floor, I wasn't really willing to talk about it. "Nora. Please, you can tell me." He pleads, and I nod sadly. I sigh as I begin to speak.

"I don't want it to happen again, ya' know." I tell him sadly, and I feel my eyes begin to well with tears. "I've lost everyone before, and now when we've only got each other, it would be much easier for it to go wrong." I say, feeling a lone tear fall down my face. "I can't be alone again. I just can't, so I made sure we could protect ourselves." I finish, now with tears spilling down my face. Being the kind person that he is, Ren pulls me into a tight hug.

"Nora. We'll be fine. You won't lose me, I promise." He promises me, and now I won't let him go back on that promise. I sniff, rubbing my face in his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go outside." He tells me, walking me outside.

* * *

We're now thirteen, and last year, Ren suggested when we turn thirteen, we sign up to a combat school. And that's what we're doing now. We walk through the door, and I realize how stupid we look. A boy with black hair and magenta eyes, and a small girl with bright ginger-orange hair and turquoise blue eyes. We look like a dynamic duo, really. When we get inside, I see a long queue leading up to the sign-up desk.

"Come on Ren!" I say joyfully, I'm much happier than I used to be, I think that it's the joy I lost returning to me, and it'll only last a few years. I prance and skip merrily to the back of the line, with Ren walking behind me. He's got quieter as time's gone on, but I can still see he has the old energy he had when I met him. We wait awhile, walking slowly but steadily towards the desk. And, after what seemed like hours, we reached the desk. I saw a woman sitting, she was probably in her mid-thirties, a pair of glasses perched on her nose.

"Hello you two, I see you both want to apply to Vertden Combat School, I need you to fill out these forms please." The woman says, sliding two sheets of paper across the desk, over to me. I pick them up, and I see they're both duplicates of one other, and then hand one to Ren. After we fill out the sheets, we hand them back to her, and she takes them, putting them in a draw. We walk away, me as merry and joyful as ever.

* * *

The days after that flew by, and I can barely remember what happened between then and now. It has been one week, and we just got the letter saying we were accepted into the school. A few minutes ago I had been jumping up and down with joy, but my energy had now died down. And half an hour or so before that, I had been sitting on a chair, staring at the door with anticipation. When I had tore open my envelope and saw that the letter had _'accepted'_ written in large green letters. I then saw Ren carefully open his, and find a similarly written _'accepted' _on his letter. I then gave him a huge hug, and then let go of him to let him breathe.

"Nora..." He says, gasping, and my eyes lock with his.

"Yes Ren?" I ask, the joy not hidden in my voice.

"Please... Don't... Don't ever do that again." He says, taking deep breaths, and I give him another, light hug.

"Sure thing Ren." I reply, throwing myself on a chair.

* * *

We're now fifteen, and we've been training for two years at Vertden Combat School. We share a dorm in pairs, and we spare in pairs. This was extremely lucky for us, as we do everything together. Though we do sleep in the same room now, it's pretty much samething, just no wall to separate us. I sleep with Magnhild resting on the floor to my left, and Ren has StormFlower on the beside table that we share. Today, however, was a good day. Today was the school tournament, and it is, once again, fought in pairs. Those eight years ago feel like a distant memory, close to being forgotten, but those statements aren't true. I still remember the screams of pain and fear that rung through my village, how I saw my people get butchered by the Grimm. I know that I'll never forget that, that it'll always haunt me for as long as I live. But Ren helped me through it, and I'm glad I have such a kind friend. Sometimes, though, it feels like more. Not father-daughtery, we're the same age. I guess it feels like we are siblings, and that we always have been.

"Nora! Come on. The tournament's in an hour, and you've still got to get ready." Ren calls out to me from the door, halting my train of though completely.

"Right. The tournament." I mutter under my breath, throwing open the bathroom door and grabbing my toothbrush. I clean my teeth, wash my face and do all those other things that you do in the bathroom before I exit to get changed into my uniform. After I finish doing this, I leave my dorm room, and walk to the Second-Year class room. The second-year room is very combat focused, it has a small arena made for pair against pair combat. I walk in, and I see that there is already a battle underway. Ren waves at me, gesturing to me to go to him, which I do. When I take me seat next to him, he speaks up.

"Nora. We're up next. We are going against Aiden and Ioseph." He tells me, and I chuckle as I pull out Magnhild.

"Eh. They'll be a piece of cake." I say cockily, watching the match going on before me.

* * *

And now it's the finals. Ren and I against Mali Yusef and Edgar Smithson. Those two are brutal, Mali charges with two short swords, swinging them in swift slashes, and this is followed by Edgar attacking with his battleaxe. It's the same tactic each time, yet no one ever beats them. And, when the match begins, they use the same tactic, Mali rushes and distracts us. Or tries to, and then Edgar charges. I, however, don't see this, and he rams into my side, sending me flying across the room and into the wall. I can barely lift my eyelids, and my entire body feels numb, but all I hear is Ren scream.

"Nora!" He cries out, and I hear him then shout in rage. I lift my head, and open my eyes to see Ren taking both them on at once, using his semblance, Enhanced Abilities, to dodge and block their attacks. I feel my eyelids shut again, and I then hear Ren's voice soothing me. "Don't worry Nora. It'll all be OK." I hear him tell me softly before I feel myself pass out.

* * *

**And that's the end of... Chapter Two, there will be another chapter after this. But anyways, about Ren's semblance. It just enhances everything. It makes him stronger, faster, more agile, and many other things, it also improves his senses such as eyesight and hearing.**

**Stinger out!**


	3. Now on Hiatus I'm Sorry!

**So this is just a disclaimer to say that this story is now on my hiatus list. So, my apologies if you wanted to see this continued at any time soon. It isn't outright being ended, but at the moment, it isn't being written. As I said, sorry, but I have no inspiration to be able to write good chapters of this story at the moment. I write of inspiration only, if I don't have it, I can't write it.**

**As I said, I am really sorry ****_(And I'm also repeating myself)_**** and if you want me to try to write this story just tell me, and I guess I'll try. This is the same with any other of my stories apart from Remnant's Freelancers, that is now finished.**

**Stinger out! **


	4. The Most Saddening Moment

**I've never known someone personally who's died. But I feel that the pain can only be as great as the pain I feel now. As I have just seen news released by Burnie and Matt, that the amazing Monty Oum has passed away. They always say life is unfair, and that is true, but to take away such a magnificent individual like Monty is one of the worsts deeds life could have done. If there is a heaven, then that is where he is, and my best wishes go out to his family. He will be missed by many, even those who, like me, had never met him, and now never will. But fate played the cruelest of jokes, taking the one who least deserved to be taken.**

**Monty Oum: 22nd June, 1981 - 1st February, 2015 - Aged 33. He will be missed.**


End file.
